Lost in Both worlds  Matt smith and Karen Gillan
by Behazin
Summary: Matt Smith and Karen Gillan must go to Spain together for an interview for Doctor Who fans in Spain.   They stay in a five star hotel, but there is a mistake made. The hotel is fully booked, and Matt and Karen are placed in one room with only one bed.
1. Chapter 1

_To my good friend Nicholas Otto, for helping me out so much for this story. Love you (:  
>This chapter is rated K.<em>  
>Chapter one<p>

'Matt, seriously, we're going to be late if you won't get OUT of there NOW!' Karen banged her fist against the door of Matt's trailer. 'COME ON! We have a plane to catch! Interviews to go to! 'All of the sudden the door opened and Matt's head popped out. 'Jeez, Kaz. Chill out! We still have 2 hours. And besides, this movie set is really close to the airport.' His voice sounded warm. 'Fine, but can you please hurry up? It would be nice if we could go to a café in Spain before going to an interview. Not if we had to rush to the interview right after we land, not even having time to freshen up. It would be a complete mess!' 'Oh Kazza, no matter how much you freshen up, you'll always look messed up.' He said sarcastically, chuckling. 'I can't believe you just said that. You're going to regret that só badly.' Though Karen, used to the jokes of Matt, had a little grin on her face.  
>After 5 minutes of Karen nagging, Matt was finally all set and ready to go. They left the movie set of Doctor Who, into a bus and the driver took them to the airport. It took them half an hour. When they reached the airport, Karen got really excited. 'Oh my God! Finally we're going to Spain! I've wanted to go to Spain forever!' 'Yes, it will be quite marvelous. I'm looking forward to the tropical cocktails in our hotel.' 'Oh dear, Matt please try and not get drunk this time. Your girlfriend will definitely stop trusting you. And believe me that ís one of the most horrid things you can get.' Karen looked at Matt, Matt immediately looked back. 'Kaz, since when are you even interested in what my girlfriend thinks?' 'I'm just warning you, because you're my best friend. That's what best friends do, they think of consequences.' 'Hmm... Alright.' Matt smiled. 'Let's see... What gate do we have to check in?' he looked on his ticket. 'Aha! I see. We have to walk fast. We only have half an hour, and our gate is at the other end of the airport.' 'AND YOU'RE SAYING THAT NOW? RUN!' Karen started running. Laughing at Karen's reaction, Matt began running after Karen.<br>Just in time, they reached the gate. Breathing fast, Karen said 'I haven't run like this since we made the video game for doctor who.' She laughed. 'Hahaha, you mean the one where you ran like a '' Gangly Fox '' ' He winked at Karen. 'Oh shut up. They were way too generous for you. You aren't that handsome in real life.' Though she had a big grin on her face.  
>They sat next to each other in the airplane, with Matt sitting next to the window. It was 16:00, and they would arrive at Spain around 17:30. In Spain, it would be 18:30. Their interview was at 20:00. 'Matt?' 'Yes, Karen?' He looked at Karen, while leaning his head on his head, to get a better view. 'Remember how I told you, Amy Pond leaves Doctor Who?' Matt immediately tensed up; he sat right up and looked at the ground. 'Yes I do.' 'Yeah, I'm leaving.' Matt looked at Karen again, frowning. 'But Kaz, why? Did you get bored of Doctor Who? Of me? Or did your boyfriend tell you he needed more time with you?' Karen laughed at Matt's reaction. 'No Matt, Patrick doesn't mind that I don't spend enough time with him. At least he doesn't think it isn't enough. He has a lot of things to do as well. Steven thinks the story must end, you know. And are you crazy? Working with you has been an amazing experience.' She grabbed his hand for a little while and smiled at him, looking into his eyes. 'That's good to hear. Yeah, I've heard things about Amy saying goodbye to The Doctor. I just didn't imagine it would actually happen. I will miss you so much though, Karen. Your craziness on the set, was kind of part of my daily schedule.' 'Oh, Matt that's really sweet! Of course, I'll miss you too. But remember, we're best friends; we'll meet up every day! Or anytime you're available. Anytime that's good.' Matt smiled again. 'Promise me that.' 'I promise.' Karen answered.<br>An hour later, 2 martinis and 2 glasses of red wine later, Matt said 'I just hope we aren't sleepy at the interview. Have you seen that interview of Adam Levine? He was yawning ALL the time! It was só embarrassing.' 'Yes, I actually have. I started giggling, but my friend who is a massive Maroon 5 fan, told me to shut up.' 'As if you are even able to shut up, Gillan.' 'SHUT UP!' They laughed. 'I've never been able to sleep in airplanes. It's just impossible.' Matt told Karen. 'It's because you're in chairs, you can't really make a bed out of a chair, can you?' Karen rested her head on Matt's shoulder and closed her eyes. Sighing, she took a little nap. Matt smiled while wrapping one arm around Karen, to make her more comfortable. It was sunset, he looked outside of his window and then at Karen. He was thinking '_She's really beautiful, shame I just can't tell her she is. I can tell it to interviewers, but not to her. Why?_'  
>Time passed, they heard the pilot's voice saying 'We'll be landing in Madrid right now. The time is 18:35, and its 29 degrees outside. Please fasten your seatbelt and don't open it until the seatbelt signs go off. Thank you for flying with British Airlines.' And later on, they heard 'Cabin crew, please take your seats.' Karen sat up right in her chair, and fastened her seatbelt. 'I hate landing. It always gets me sore ears.' Matt agreed 'Yes, but just close your eyes and try to focus on the five star hotel we're going to be in.' He grinned. 'Matt, you're a pig.' Karen giggled and closed her eyes.<p>

They finally landed safely on the ground. It was a hot summer noon in June. Matt and Karen picked up their luggage, and left the airport. It got to 19:00. 'Matt we must go to the hotel quickly, get ready, and go to the interview.' Karen said with a stressed voice. 'Kaz, relax. We'll be okay. Have you ever heard of the term "fashionably late"?' Matt said teasingly. 'Shut your face.' They got a cab, and arrived at their hotel at 19:30. They checked in. 'Mr. and Mrs. Smith? You have room 119 with one king size bed, and one bathroom. You will be staying here for 5 days.'  
>Matt and Karen exchanged confused looks. What are they going to do now?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Matt and Karen looked at each other confused. 'Err… We aren't married, we're just best friends. There must've been a mistake.' 'Oh, excuse me, let me check.' The man left. 'Matt, is this one of your jokes?' They looked at each other. 'No, why would I want to marry you?' He started chuckling. 'You're such a … such a…' Karen didn't know what to say. The man returned. 'I'm really sorry; I think someone made a mistake with your reservation. Unfortunately we're fully booked, and can't give you another room.' Matt looked at Karen and said 'What now?' Karen replied 'I don't know, let's just get the room, you sleep on the couch.' She said teasingly. Matt laughed and they checked in. They went upstairs to room 119. It was a big room; the bathroom had a big bath, but no shower. The king size bed was definitely king size. There were little chocolates on the pillows. 'This room is so cheesy. Now I really wonder how the honeymoon suite looks like.' Karen said, looking around the room, amazed. The couch was quite large, and the TV was already on, on a Spanish music channel. There was a little bar in the room, with a lot of champagne and wine in the cellar. There was a stereo underneath the TV. On top of the stereo, there were a lot of CD's of Ricky Martin, and Enrique Iglesias. Matt started laughing really hard. Karen looked at Matt confused. 'What's up goon?' He looked back. 'You told me that Daisy would stop trusting me if I got drunk. I think she will definitely break up with me if she finds out about this room.' 'How would I know that we would be sleeping in the same room?' Karen said to Matt, who just couldn't stop laughing. 'Anyways, go get ready. A cab is picking us up at 19:55. It's 19:45 now! We'll be a bit late, but okay.' Karen kept nagging about the interview. 'God how happy I will be if we're finally done with this interview so the fun Karen comes back.' Realizing that she hasn't been quite herself, Karen said 'I'm sorry Matt. I'll make it up to you afterwards.' She walked in the bathroom with her makeup bag. _  
>I picture you waking up next to me, with no makeup, smiling at me 'good morning honey.' I know you probably won't, but it's nice to picture that. You aren't wearing anything, just a thin layer of blanket. I kiss your neck and whisper 'Hello, beautiful'. Why, o why is this thought so impossible? <em>

They walked out of the hotel, into the cab. There was a sweet smell coming from Karen. It probably was her perfume. 'You smell horrible Kaz.' Matt said, chuckling. 'Are you kidding me? What do I smell like? Sweat?' 'You smell like Lancôme.' Then he looked into her eyes, smiling. 'You bastard.' She smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

They walked out of the building, after a long while of answering boring questions. 'Jesus, what a fail interview was that!' Karen said laughing really hard. 'Yeah, oh my god, did you see how old that guy was? And I had to say 'WHAT?' at least a million times before I understood him. 'Yeah, oh my god, did you see how old that guy was? And I had to say 'WHAT?' at least a million times before I understood him.' Matt said laughing hard, too.

They went back into their hotel, freshened up, and walked into the hotel bar. 'It's quite relaxing that not much people know us here, isn't it?' Matt said to Karen, wiggling on his chair. 'Yes, It is. In England, we can't have these times. Oh and Matt, don't tell anyone that we shared a room. Because we might get a lot of stupid gossip magazines, gibbering about us.' Karen's face tensed up. 'Sure, I promise. I won't. What drink are you going to get?' Matt smiled dreamily. Karen smiled, and looked at the drink menu. 'I think I'll get a cosmopolitan. What about you?' 'I'll get a scotch on the rocks.' Matt raised his hand to the waiter.

After drinking wine, scotches on the rock, cosmopolitans, and beer, Matt and Karen were kind of tipsy. 'Does this hotel have a pool Matt?' Karen said, being even tipsier than Matt. 'I think so. Want me to ask?' 'Yes please.' Matt raised his hand again, and later the waiter told them there was a really big pool outside, and a smaller pool inside. The outside pool is closed, but the pool inside is opened, only if you have a hotel card. When the waiter left, Karen stood up and reached out her hand and said 'Doctor, will you join me to the pool? I would like a fresh dive.' 'Of course, Amelia Pond.' He grabbed her hand, and they left the bar. They used their hotel cards, and walked into the empty hotel swimming pool. Everyone was probably at the bar, or outside at a club, or in their hotel room. They sat at the edge of the pool, with their legs in the water. 'Kaz?' 'Yes Matt?' 'Why did I keep doing the kissing scene wrong? We had like eight takes.' 'It's because you should've acted repelled, but you were really into it. I'm a good kisser you know.' Matt poked Karen playfully 'Hey, hey. Don't lie. I wanted to act repelled, but you were kissing me so roughly that I couldn't go anywhere. Besides, you were the one that put your hand on my inner thigh.' Matt teased Karen. 'What will the doctor who fans think when they see that episode, where Amy Pond kisses the reluctant Doctor?' Matt wondered. 'They won't. I'll tell Steven Moffat to cut that scene out…' Karen looked at Matt really teasingly, stood up and walked on the floor next to the pool, while giving Matt a really sexy, teasy look with a little smile. 'Oh yeah? What if I stop Steven…?' Matt stood up and walked after Karen, slowly. 'He won't listen to you.' 'Oh yeah…?' Matt was really close behind Karen now. They had stopped walking. Matt was really close behind Karen now. They had stopped walking. Matt whispered in Karen's ear 'What makes you think you can stop him?' Karen turned around looking Matt deeply in his eyes. 'The same reason I stopped you from acting reluctant.'

I can't believe it. She's so sexy. Why am I taken? Why is she taken? Everything seems to want us to get together. Fans, this hotel, interviewers, just everything. Besides, were in Spain, no one needs to know… I just want to kiss her…

They were only inches away from each other, so close to giving each other a long awaited kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Karen felt Matt's warm breath on her lips. She leaned in, so did he… But then all of the sudden, the tense moment stopped, because Karen pushed Matt into the swimming pool. Though her move wasn't clever, because knowing Matt, he grabbed her waist, and they fell together. Both completely wet, into the warm water, looked at each other and started laughing really hard. 'Why did you do that Kazza?' 'Because I told you I needed a fresh dive…' She was giggling really badly. 'Want to go upstairs now? I'm kind of tired…' Matt said while looking at her with a huge grin. 'You so aren't tired. You're just afraid of water.' 'No way, I'm not afraid of water. I'm afraid of you.' Matt chuckled, and got out of the pool.  
>Karen followed him. With two hotel towels around them, they stood in the elevator next to a senior couple. Matt and Karen tried really hard not to laugh at their facial expressions. Matt opened the door, and said 'After you, Sea monster.' Karen slapped Matt's chest gently, and walked in. He grinned, and walked after her and closed the door. 'I'm going to take a bath.' Karen disappeared into the bathroom. 'Jeez Karen, you can do that in the morning!' 'No I can't!' Her voice sounded through the bathroom door.<p>

Fifteen minutes later, Karen appeared with her wet red hair, and a bathrobe. Underneath, she was completely naked. Matt couldn't stop staring at her. _Damn, she knows what she's doing to me. She is teasing me so badly. She must want me too…No, no she doesn't. Have you seen her? I mean look at yourself, and then at her. She's way out of your league.  
><em>She was brushing her almost dry hair, looking at herself in the mirror. After she completed brushing her damp hair, she sat down on the bed and looked at Matt. 'Aren't you going to take a bath?' 'Yeah maybe I should.'  
>And shortly after that, Matt appeared with wet hair and a bath robe too. Karen was calling with her boyfriend. Matt was listening to their conversation whilst brushing his hair. 'Patrick, you're being really different! You didn't mind before. No! Why are you asking me that? He's just a good friend. Oh my God, you don't trust me at all, do you?' Matt worried a bit hearing this conversation, but he pretended he didn't hear anything.<p>

Karen hung up the phone, and looked at Matt. 'What's up Karen?' He looked worried. 'I don't know, Patrick says he misses me, and that I'm not spending enough time with him. And he's worried I might like you more than I like him.' Matt remained silent. 'I mean, I just… I just don't know what to do; my feelings for him are slowly fading…' Matt tried his best not to smile. 'Oh, really?' He tried to sound sad. 'Yeah. How is Daisy?' 'Daisy is whining constantly that I don't spend enough time with her. She doesn't mind I'm with you though.' Karen smiled, but she was frowning as well. 'Karen… Oh Kaz, come here.' His voice sounded comforting. He opened his arms for a hug, and Karen walked into his arms. 'I just don't know what to do Matt. I've been with him for six years.' 'Shh, Karen, don't think of that right now.' He rubbed her back, and rested his head on her shoulder. Her arms were around his neck and she had to stand tiptoe. Matt was really tall, and handsome. She knew she was lucky, that he was her co-star. 'Thank you Matt. You're so sweet, I appreciate it.' 'Gotcha.' Matt chuckled. Karen replied 'Gotcha.'

They hugged for a long time, neither of them wanted to let go. Matt was really tall, and handsome. She knew she was lucky, that he was her co-star. 'Thank you Matt. You're so sweet, I appreciate it.' 'Gotcha.' Matt chuckled. Karen replied 'Gotcha.'

They hugged for a long time, neither of them wanted to let go. They broke apart, and they were just inches away. They looked in each other's eyes deeply. Matt came closer, and kissed her cheek, then the corner of her mouth… then he stopped, and looked at her again. 'Kiss me.' Karen looked at Matt longingly. Matt looked really dreamy into her eyes, and then he bended forward, kissing her gently, on her soft lips. Karen turned red, and realized that this felt so right. Matt started to give her a deeper kiss. Karen opened her mouth and allowed Matt's tongue to explore her mouth. She moaned softly at the feeling of their tongues colliding. Matt pressed his body to Karen's. They didn't stop kissing for a while. But then they broke apart, and Matt kissed her neck. 'Karen…I want you.' 'And I want you…' Karen walked away and turned her back to Matt. She let her bathrobe fall to the ground. She was completely naked. Blushing while turning around, Matt stared at her and said 'You are so beautiful.' That was the first time Matt had actually said something nice to Karen. 'You mean it?' Karen asked shyly. 'Yes, Karen you've always been beautiful.' 'You never told me that…' 'It's because I've always thought you were way out of my league.' 'You're crazy…' 'Crazy for you.' Matt let his bathrobe fall, too.

Karen bit her lip, at the sight of Matt's broad, trained body. 'Wow Matt, you're so sexy…' Matt walked up to Karen and kissed her neck, while placing his hands on her breasts. Karen got goose bumps everywhere he touched her; her breasts, her back, her arms, her butt, etc. She touched his chest, and then she moved her hands down to his belly. She rubbed his abs, and with her other hand, she went through his hair.

Time passed, they got really turned on. Matt lifted Karen up and placed her on the bed. 'Karen…' 'Yes?' 'Are you sure about this…?' Matt kissed her lips, his voice slightly trembling. 'I don't know Matt…' Karen hesitated 'We don't have to do, if you want to.' Matt said quickly, seeing Karen's face. 'Matt I don't want it to ruin our friendship…' 'It won't. I promise you. I love you Karen.' Realizing what Matt just said, Karen looked up into his dark eyes and caressed his face with her hands. She kissed his cheek sweetly, but then she kissed him deeply on his lips. He placed her legs on his shoulders and teased her by placing the tip of his penis against her vagina. Karen moaned softly, but then hard, as he inserted himself into her.

Karen lay still for a moment to sense his rhythm. And when she figured it out, she moved along. Matt kissed her neck, and then her lips. Karen placed her legs around Matt's waist, and pushed him in all the way. Matt groaned hard, and kissed Karen's breasts, which made her moan hard too. The sex was really hot, Matt and Karen were all over each other. 'Fuck, I'm going to cum.' Matt said with his voice trembling. 'Me too.' Said Karen, her voice also shivering. Then, they both came.

Exhausted, Matt let himself fall next to Karen on the bed. He looked at her, and gave her a long sweet kiss. She smiled and then said 'Matt, I love you too.' He had his typical grin on his face, and with his hand he went through her hair. 'Do you want to get in bath with me together this time…?' 'Of course…'  
>The bath filled slowly with hot soapy water. They both got in, and being themselves, they started a soap fight. 'Matt! That's just not fair!' Karen said giggling when Matt made a Santa Claus beard out of soap on Karen's chin. Karen tried to make a mustache out of soap for Matt, but he kept teasing her with kissing her every time she tried to do that. Eventually she gave up, and started kissing him back. He hugged her really tightly after the kiss, and she laid her head on his chest. They were completely silent for a long time, both lost in their own worlds. 'Karen, what are you thinking ab-' 'Shh. I'm listening to your heart.'<p>

Matt remained silent, but then he said 'It's not mine anymore…'

Those were the sweetest words Karen had ever heard in her entire life. She looked in Matt's wet eyes. He was beginning to cry. But so was Karen. A tear rolled over her cheek, and then she kissed Matt's eyes. 'Karen, you're just só beautiful.' He held her really tightly, and didn't let her go. 'You never said this before…' 'It's because I didn't know how you would react, and I always thought you were way out of my league.' 'You're crazy Matt. Have you seen you? Everyone would kill to be in my position right now.' Matt kissed her forehead, and they got out of bath after a long while of hugging each other.  
>They were on the bed, and Matt and Karen fell asleep holding each other.<p>

_I love you.  
>*<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five  
>'Good morning sweetheart.' Karen's green eyes looked deeply into Matt's.<br>'Hey gorgeous. How did you sleep?'  
>'Terrific. How about you?'<br>'Just fine. I missed you the seconds I wasn't awake. So sometimes when you were asleep, I woke up to hold you tightly and kiss your shoulder. You're so cute when you sleep.' He chuckled.  
>'That's so sweet of you. And I take the cute when I sleep as sarcasm.' Karen smiled.<br>'No, you really are. You're sleeping beauty.' Matt grabbed Karen's hand, which Karen grabbed firmly.  
>'I had a weird dream though.' She looked worried.<br>'What Kaz?' Matt kissed her hand.  
>'That you and I told everyone about what happened in the hotel room, and everyone started hating us…' Karen didn't look in Matt's eyes.<br>'Oh sweetie, why? Don't worry… I mean, I've actually put a lot of thoughts in us.' He looked at Karen with a deep passionate look.  
>'You have? What did you think of?'<br>'I thought of how we could live together, how mad and fantastic it would be. And how I would dump Daisy, and you would dump Patrick of course.'  
>'But Matt it isn't that easy. You love Daisy, and I love Patrick. We can't just leave them like we shared a cab.' Karen caressed Matt's hand.<br>'I know. But we have to go back to London and talk to them. I just don't know Karen, us two; it felt so right last night.' Said Matt, looking dreamy.  
>'It did. Just so you know Matt, I'm not just your shag mate.' Karen giggled.<br>'Are you insane Kaz? You're way more to me than that…' He chuckled too. 'Damn, I just realized, I banged a frigging hot red headed seductress!'  
>'Yes you did.' She laughed.<br>'And I sure as hell loved it. You're so hot.' Matt grinned, the usual way he always does.  
>Matt and Karen got dressed after a while of chatting. They still had 4 interviews to go to, in four days. The days passed quickly, Matt and Karen were very in love, and they had hot sex every night, went to the most romantic restaurants, and explored Spain like a married couple. You could tell they were smitten with each other. The only thing that bothered them both was their partners. Matt still loved Daisy too, and of course Karen loved Patrick too since she's been with him for over six years. And the gossip magazines would probably explode if they would break up with their partners at the same time, and then tell everyone they got together. It would be wrong. It would be too easy.<br>The last day in Spain, after their interview, Matt and Karen wanted to provide from the hot sun in Spain, before going back to rainy England. So they went to Barcelona, and visited the beach.  
>Karen wore her sexy red bikini, and her ray-ban sunglasses. Matt wore his handsome black swimming trunk.<br>'Wow, don't we look saucayyy today.' Karen giggled and winked at Matt, as they picked a spot on the beach.  
>'No, you're the saucy one. I'm just the walking milk bottle with ray-ban glasses.' He chuckled.<br>'Matt shut your face, you look handsome as hell. Have you seen that body?' She looked at him from top to toe.  
>'I have, I still have no idea what you're talking about.' He grinned.<br>They put their towels on the soft white sand, and a parasol between it. They were carrying drinks they ordered, of course, it were sex on the beach cocktails. The sun was shining really flashy, but the summer breeze made sun tanning possible. Until it got to the point where the breeze was gone, they were literally burning alive.  
>'Oh my god! Matt my back is totally red I think.' Karen groaned when she touched her back.<br>'Nah, it's okay. But it's getting red. Let me put more sunscreen on you Kazza.' Matt grinned and grabbed the sunscreen oil.  
>He massaged Karen's back gently, and placed a kiss on the back of her neck. No one was really looking, because there weren't a lot of Doctor Who fans in Barcelona.<br>'You're such a gentleman Matt…' Karen said with a teasy voice.  
>'Especially for you m'lady.' He grinned.<br>After a while, it just became impossible to sun tan. So they both decided to have a swim in the ocean. Running hand in hand, as two happy gangly foxes, they both screeched like a little girl when they jumped in the cold, cold ocean.  
>'Oh my! The water is so cold and salty!' Karen cried.<br>'That's why there's also Ocean Salt in the supermarkets, you noob.' Matt swam to Karen, stood up on the ocean bottom, and lifted her up.  
>'You really like lifting me up, don't you?'<br>'you're just so, liftable.' Matt kissed her salty thighs. Then, he put Karen down again, stood behind her and squeezed her bum.  
>'Owee!' Karen giggled and turned around. 'You bad boy!' She was grinning from ear to ear.<br>They swam until the water reached their necks, and the people of the beach were as small as Barbie dolls. Matt swam really close to Karen, and undid her bikini top.  
>'Matt… what are you doing?' Karen said, turning red.<br>'Loving you.' Matt hugged her tightly, and then he started kissing her lips, and squeezing her bum. This made Karen giggle again. Matt grinned, and then he kissed her neck, cheek, lips, and back to neck again. His hand reached in her bikini bottom. Karen was enjoying his sensuality. She teased him back, by placing her hand in his swimming trunk. He groaned when her fingers closed around his penis.  
>He rubbed her clit, and then he slowly inserted a finger into her. She moaned softly, and started rubbing his love muscle.<br>'Your hands feel so great on me, Karen…'  
>'Your fingers feel so great in me, Matt…'<br>They pleased each other, sometimes slowly, sometimes faster. They kissed passionately, and their tongues were collided again.  
>They moaned and groaned at each other's hands. 'God Matt, You're so good at this…'<br>'as are you, Karen.'  
>After a little time, they got a shivering orgasm.<br>'Fuck yeah, Karen.' 'Hell yeah, Matt.'  
>She bit his lip gently, and sucked on it. He replied by gently tugging her hair. 'You're so sexy, your luscious lips, your long sexy legs, you drive me crazy.'<p>

They returned back to the coast. Matt's six-pack had water dripping off it, and Karen's long red hair, had water trickling down from it.  
>They were definitely the sexiest 'couple' on the beach. They went back to Madrid just in time to freshen up at their hotel, check out, and leave for London.<br>Though the mood was not as it was before. They were both lost again, lost in thoughts, lost in their own lives. Scared of what people would think, scared of reactions, scared of hatred.  
>Scared of being themselves.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
>Matt and Karen sat in the airplane and they both didn't know what to say to each other. They were too busy thinking of their partners, and the world.<br>'Karen, I hate to be the first one to say it, but I'm really worried.' Matt looked at Karen with a sad look.  
>'Oh Matt, it's okay, I'm really worried too. I just don't know what to tell him.' Karen looked down.<br>'Me neither.'  
>The trip seemed to take forever; Matt stared at the clouds, and looked on his phone.<br>Karen tried to sleep, but she couldn't. She had bad stomach aches; she always tends to get them when she's nervous, or sad. Karen popped in her earplugs of her I-Pod, and the song _Together _by _Patrick Wolf_ started playing.  
><em><strong>'I can't do this alone… We can do this so much better…. Together, together, together. I can't make it alone, but we can make it so much better, Together, Together, Together, To-gether.'<br>**_Karen shot a look at Matt, and caught him sleeping. Her mind started making pictures of her and Matt together on a trip, with all of their friends. She had a beautiful dress on. Matt was kissing her and holding her in front of everyone. _'But why?_' Karen's mind spoke to her._ 'Why is Matt holding and kissing me in front of everyone? Do they know?'  
><em>For a moment, Karen wished the dream was reality that everyone already knew. And that no one hated her or Matt. And she could finally be with the man of her dreams.  
>But no, of course. This is reality. Reality is that Matt finally admitted loving Karen. She admitted loving him, because she really did. But the bad thing of reality was that they admitted it at the wrong time. She heard her I-pod pop to the song <em>Orson – No tomorrow.<em>  
><em><strong>'You're the only one that can get me on my feet and I can't even dance. I don't care what anyone thinks of me, I got a girl that thinks I rock. Everybody is staring at the outfit you're wearing, and I love it when they check you out.' <strong>__  
>'God, it looks like Matt is saying this. This would be no difference if Matt would say it. He loves it when people check me out, he told me in Spain when Spanish guys tried to hit on me. And of course, he can't dance.' <em>Karen looked at Matt and giggled. This woke Matt, he smiled at Karen and he asked her;  
>'What's up Kazza?'<br>'Nothing, really. I just giggled at a song. It matches you.' Karen smiled at Matt, and slowly grabbed his hand.  
>Matt looked around him, hoping there weren't any fans, but there were just Spanish people that went to England for their vacation. So then he grabbed Karen's hand back firmly, and placed a kiss on her hand.<br>'If it's the song _this is why I'm hot _then yeah, duh.' Matt chuckled. Karen giggled.  
>Karen and Matt talked about other stuff, how amazing Spain was, and eventually Karen managed to fall asleep.<br>Matt grabbed Karen's I-Pod and it automatically started playing a song by  
><em>Mumford and Sons.<em>  
><em><strong>'Can you lie next to her, and give her your heart, your heart? As well as your body and, Can you lie next to her and confess her your love, your love?'<br>**_Matt looked at Karen whilst listening to the song, and he got kind of emotional. The band's songs are so powerful, and they really hit your heart. It got to evening, they were almost in London. They were expected at 22:30. It was 22:00.  
>The plane started the landing procedure. Matt heard the pilot say ' Cabin crew prepare for landing.'<br>Spain is over. They are back to their old life, back to their old partners.. they can't be seen together in a couple minutes anymore.  
>Both realizing this, they looked at each other and then shared a last passionate kiss.<br>'I love you Karen. Always have.' Matt kissed her forehead.  
>'And I love you, Matt. Always will.' Karen kissed his cheek.<p>

_She looked through the window of the arrivals section. She couldn't see Matt just yet. Hm, maybe she should just look out for a girl with ridiculous red hair.  
>'How does he even... want to be around a girl so hideous like her?' Her thoughts seared through her head. She was wearing leather pants, red heels that were way too high for the airport, a black and white Chanel top, and a little red scarf. She wore her hair in a ponytail and her lips were cherry red. Looking around her, she saw a skinny tall man standing close to her. He had long black hair, and black stubbles on his chin and upper lip. He was wearing biker boots, black jeans, and a blue-white striped shirt. 'Maybe him.' she thought.<em>

After Matt and Karen got their luggage, they headed to the arrivals part. _This is it._ Matt thought. _I'm returning to the same girl, the girl I cheated on. She doesn't have a single clue.  
><em>Matt and Karen looked at each other with love, for the last time. Matt quickly grabbed her pinky and then let go again. He mouthed '_I pinky swear.' _  
>Karen smiled, and they walked through the doors, facing all their fans, and their partners.<br>Daisy Lowe immediately rushed to Matt and gave him a long kiss with passion. Karen couldn't help but look the other way. Patrick Green walked over to Karen, and gave her a long hug, followed by a short kiss.  
>Photographers were going mad, taking pictures of every single split second. Matt, Karen, Daisy and Patrick walked out of the airport, said goodbye politely to each other, with Matt and Karen giving each other a long look. 'Seeya Kaz.' 'Later Smithers.'<p>

Patrick was driving his car and looked to his left side. Karen was looking through the window with a worried look.  
>'Are you alright, love?'<br>Patrick's voice had this rustle in it. As if he was a massive rock star who sang too much, and smoke too much. Karen wondered if his voice was the reason she fell in love with Patrick.  
>'Karen? you alive?'. Nope. not his voice. His clothes, then?<p>

Karen turned to her right and looked at Patrick with a smile. Nope. 'I'm alright, Patrick. Just tired of all the interviews.' Yeah, sure. that was what she was tired of. Not the long hot nights of terrific endless sex with the Doctor.  
>Patrick's bed abilities weren't so bad though. But you couldn't possibly fall in love with a person through just bed abilities. Was it because of the ease? because she kind of had to?<p>

**Yes.**

'So, tell me babe. How was your trip?' Daisy smiled whilst looking at Matt. She had offered to drive, because Matt was 'tired' too. 'Oh it was fine, just millions of interviews to go to, hundreds of sightseeing things.' Yep, sightseeing Karen's body was the most interesting one for sure.  
>'Didn't you get tired of Karen's, Irishness?' Daisy chuckled to her own little joke.<br>'No I didn't. And she is Scottish by the way, _darling_.' Matt struggled to smile at her. But he did, otherwise she would suspect something. 'I really cannot imagine you wouldn't.'  
><em>'God keep calm Matt... Don't say anything stupid now.'<em> Matt thought.  
>'Well she IS a firecracker.' That was honestly the best he could do.<br>They arrived in Matt's home. Daisy was changing her outfit into a sexy nightgown in order to seduce Matt.  
>Matt turned around and saw Daisy lying on bed seductively in her red lingerie. 'I missed you tiger...'<br>Matt had to blink at least twice to get the image of Karen's amazing legs out of his mind when he looked at Daisy.  
>'Kar- uh.. Daise you look amazing.' He quickly faked a cough and began to be obvlious, picking random things up and putting them back down, looking everywhere around him but to her.<br>'What did you just say?! Did you just want to say Karen..' Daisy noticed Matt's terrible strange behavior and confronted him.  
>'Something happened didn't it? Something happened with you and Karen!' Daisy started to get tears in her eyes because Matt just simply didn't answer but looked down to his feet.<br>'TELL ME THE TRUTH, MATT!' She shouted.

'Babe..

I- I'm sorry.'


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Please write me a review, and support me by telling me what you think and what you think could be improved. It would help me write way faster! :) Thank you so much for reading this story and your lovely support. **_

Chapter seven

The phone rang. Matt didn't pick up. The sound of Daisy's cold, betrayed voice sounded through the answering machine.  
>Her words spoke but Matt couldn't hear her, he only felt the words going through his body like ice, and he started shivering.<br>'I know you're there. Bastard. Pick up the phone this instant!'  
>Matt walked over to the phone, hesitated for a moment, then grabbed it and said 'What...'<br>Daisy shouted and cursed, but Matt simply didn't hear. He was lost. He also hadn't returned Karen's texts. She was really worried, but she knew there was nothing she could do. So eventually she decided to give up for a while and give him space.  
>Matt kind of 'woke up' when he heard nothing but a long beep from the phone. She had hung up. Finally.<br>It was midnight, and he was trying to sleep. Lying on his back, he watched stars collide in the window above his bed. His heart ached of some kind of emptiness, and he didn't know why. All he needed now, would possible be Karen.

His phone made a sound. He slowly grabbed it and looked.  
>It was a text from Karen at 3am. ' I can't sleep. '<br>' Me either. ' He finally texted back.  
>' Let's can't sleep together. '<br>This made him tear up and he messaged her back ' God I miss you. so much. I love you so much. I just feel completely lost. Karen... '  
>' Shh. Matt... '<br>Karen called Matt, he picked up but didn't say anything.  
>She just heard him sniffing and she knew he was crying.<br>' I'm coming over. '  
>' Please '<p>

4 in the morning, Karen stood in front of Matt's door, sneaking out so Patrick wouldn't notice, and she left a note for when he'd wake up with ' Don't worry, I'm at mum's. She said she isn't feeling well. So I ran off to see her.'  
>Matt opened the door and didn't say anything but just ran towards Karen and hugged her very very tight, and didn't let go for at least five minutes.<br>' Sleep with me. '  
>Karen kissed Matt's tender lips after she heard his words speak. And followed him inside and laid down next to him on his bed. Karen stroked his cheek and held his hand, and saw him falling asleep slowly. She loved him so deeply. No one would ever understand how much. Maybe just him.<p>

Karen's phone made a sound. She looked on the screen to see from who it was, and got extremely disappointed when she read the text from Patrick.  
>' I know what you did. I know everything. '<br>She felt incredibly sick. The press was already exploding just by the news that Matt broke up with Daisy Lowe RIGHT after the vacation from Spain. Now if she and Patrick would break up too, it would be just insane.  
>She didn't mind at all that Patrick kind of found out. But the whole thing with the press, is sickening.<br>As if Matt heard Karen thinking, he woke up. 'Something bad happened, didn't it. Kaz... ?'  
>He seemed so weak, it made her heart ache. ' No no love. Don't worry. Sleep ' She gave him a soothing smile and he believed her, and fell asleep again.<br>What must she do now? She can't just keep lying. She must make a choice.

The press exploding, or feeling terrible for probably a long time?  
>She could also lose her carrier. Her acting jobs, everything. But WHAT if it'd work out. What if it did. She'd be with the love of her life, and she would have support from all the fans, and maybe that'd make her not lose her carrier. She had to go home NOW.<p>

- next chapter will come very soon! - 


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Some ask me where I get my inspiration from. Songs. Surroundings. Friends. Series, movies and life. Thank you for all the support/reviews/follows/favorites. Please keep them going:)**_

**Chapter Eight**

Matt was still sleeping when Karen slowly and softly left the house. She made sure there was no press outside the door that would catch her walking out at 11am. __Whilst walking through the streets, Karen couldn't stop thinking.  
>She kept thinking about all the things that could happen, and finally, she made a decision. She chose for her heart, and not her mind.<p>

'' WHAT? '' Patrick looked at her with a furious but also terribly hurt look.

'' Yes, Patrick. I have loved you for all these years, do not ever think that I never loved you. '' Karen's voice was shaking. '' But It's time for us to stop this relationship, because my love has lessened, and you only deserve the best. I am not the best. ''

To Karen's very surprise, his furious look completely drove away. '' The heart wants what it wants. ''

Karen was really glad Patrick was a musician and thought with his poetic mind and not with his normal mind. But was this it? Could she be with the love of her life now? Was this everything she had to do? She realized this wasn't it when Patrick said '' But you are not to talk to me. EVER. I am done with you. Don't even think of messaging me, or asking my friends how I am doing. I'll give you the answer now. I am doing SHIT Karen, I fucking loved you, but you broke my heart and cheated on me. I don't mind us breaking up because you love someone else, you love a good man. If it was a guy I didn't like I'd ruin everything for you. ''

'' Patrick please, I don't want us to be enemies. ''

'' Right. ''

Patrick disappeared in the bedroom, and she heard him grabbing stuff out of the closet. He was officially moving out, it was over. Karen felt her heart breaking, slowly. She let herself drop to the ground and started sobbing loudly.  
>'' Can I please hold you one last time...? '' She managed to say.<p>

A loud sigh sounded from the bedroom. Patrick walked towards her and said  
>'' Sure. ''<br>They hugged for a long time. Karen just kept crying and crying. Patrick just stared forwards with a blank face. Then he gave up and cried too.  
>Karen looked at him, Patrick looked back and gave her a long kiss and stood up. He walked back to the bedroom, packed up his things and left.<p>

This time it was Matt who called Karen the next day. '' Kazza...?''  
>'' I broke up with Patrick. ''<br>'' Are you serious? ''  
>'' Yes. I need you. ''<br>'' Then open the door...''  
>That was the first time Karen had smiled since she broke up with her boyfriend.<br>She walked to the door and jumped into Matt's arms and kissed him deeply.  
>'' God I miss you the seconds I cannot see you. '' Matt said and kissed her repeatedly.<br>'' LOOK! '' A man shouted from the streets. And then came the sound of clicking camera's.

Shit.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Dear lovely supporters. You are the only reason I write. Sorry it took so long, I had a very busy summer and I'm in the busiest school year I can be. I will try my best to not leave you guys in the dark anymore!

Chapter Nine

_You woke up and looked at me, and you said_

_'' Matt, is it morning yet?'' _

_''No we have a couple hours left, and god knows what'll happen then.'' _

Imagine.

Imagine you love someone so much, more than you could ever think of. So slam-your-own-head-in in love with someone that the feeling of not being able to be with that person makes your stomach turn, and your head explode with racing thoughts. The mind that runs, and you can't catch.

It was on every headline. Every magazine, and even famous people were talking about it. It was the Twitter trending topic, and Karen got so many tweets from fans that her phone went through a massive meltdown. It was cold outside. Karen and Matt were in Karen's little garden. She always claimed to have complete peace of mind in her garden. Not because of the dead flowers, the green grass and the big amount of weeds , the extremely old white little table and chairs which's dead white paint you could peel off, or the small little daisies. It was because she just adored having a cup of tea in her little vintage wonderland. As she was holding her 'vodka' tea cup, Matt received a call.

Steven Moffat.

They talked for a long time and Karen kept worrying that Matt would get fired or something. Since he was still The Doctor, even after Karen would leave.  
>Karen didn't really want to pay attention to the call, but she picked up on some things<br>'' Ahum. Yeah. I understand. Thank you.''  
>'' I do. More than anything.''<br>'' Worth my life.''  
>'' Please do. ''<br>'' bye.''

''Baby please don't look at me like that.'' Matt whispered when Karen's eyes filled with worry.  
>'' You know I cannot handle you like this...I want to be with you. I gave up nearly everything to be with you, the love of my life.''<br>'' I know. '' Karen's hoarse voice sounded softly.  
>''What did Moffat say?''<br>'' He told me that I caused a lot of trouble for the show. But since you are leaving, it's not a big problem because there will be a new face. ''  
>This caused Karen's belly to turn with jealousy.<br>_  
>Jealousy.. King of Disguise...<em>

''And he said, do you love her?''  
>Karen looked deep into Matt's dark eyes.<br>''I said, I do. More than everything.''  
>''He then asked, Is she worth this all?''<br>''I said, Worth my life. How could I possible resist my Amy, my Amelia Pond?'' Matt gave a cheesy little smile and kissed Karen's forehead. This made her smile again but also tear up.  
>'' I am sorry I made our show so much harder.'' Karen said silently.<br>'' You made it only better. It will be so much more painful to see you leave off the show. The ending will make it only more difficult for The Doctor, for me. For Amy.''

Keaton Henson's haunting songs were playing in the background.  
>'' Matt.''<br>'' Yes, love.''  
>'' When do you think we can go out in public without people staring..."<br>'' Never, my dear. Never. But I love you, so please don't ever care about them so much and just focus on us, and our friends and family. Do you know how excited my family was when they heard I was with world's most beautiful redhead?'' He gave a little smile.  
>Karen waited for him to finish , because it didn't seem like he was done.<br>''They were just beyond excited. My sister started screaming and my mom immediately started stressing and went out to buy pastries and cakes for when we might drop by..''  
>Karen giggled. ''I love you Matt.''<p>

That night, it was the first time Matt and Karen made love again after a long while.  
>''Take the clothes of my back and make love to me slow'' Karen whispered unto Matt's tender lips.<br>Matt's nervous cold fingers slid down her spine, feeling every bone, every muscle move underneath his fingers. Slowly undoing her bra, he kissed her shoulder, her collarbone, her jaw and then her lips.  
>The slight outside breeze entered Karen's bedroom through the white satin curtains.<br>It was a perfect night.

Every inch of their bodies longing for each other. Every breath shivering. Every movement intense as never before. ''Damn it , I don't know why I'm this nervous...'' Matt whispered in Karen's ear, while they were standing in front of the bed.  
>''You're not the only one... it feels like I'm losing my virginity again.''<br>''I'll be gentle.''  
>Candles burning, thoughts running, hearts racing. Everything seemed like a big ecstasy of intensity.<br>Slowly, Matt's hand slid down Karen's belly, into her panties. With his lips on hers, and his fingers exploring her intimate area, they were lost again.  
>Matt lifted Karen up, placed her on the bed, lay on top of her and pulled the covers over themselves. Slowly he went down, kissed her bellybutton, kissed her panties. He removed her tights and very very slowly, moved his tongue in circular motions, teasing the hell out of Karen.<br>After a while of pleasuring her, she returned the favor by going down on him. He let out a groan as her lips closed around him.  
>Slowly, Matt spread Karen's legs and went for it. Inserted her slowly and kissed , even bit her neck. <p>

Never before was their sex this intense. It went on for hours, slowly, then fast. Then different positions.  
>They couldn't get enough of each other...<br>Together they had the best orgasm they experienced in a long time. Matt's head rested on Karen's breasts while still remaining inside of her. Shivering, they both searched for their breaths.  
>''That was amazing...'' Karen went through Matt's hair.<br>''You are amazing...''

''So , tell your mom we're coming by tomorrow.'' Karen gave Matt a little smile and Matt's eyes filled with joy. ''I love you more than myself.''

_I promise and solemnly swear the next (and probably last) long chapter will be up very very soon. :) Review me , I'd like to know your opinion. _  
>Big kiss and love from Behazin<p> 


End file.
